Явин-4
|сектор= Гордианский пределStar Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' |система= Система Явин |планета= Явин |солнца= 1 |позиция= |коорд= |xyz= |маршруты= |дистанция= |длительность дня= 24 стандартных часа |длительность года= 4818 стандартных дней |класс= Земного типа |диаметр= 10200 км |атмосфера= Пригодная для дыхания |климат= От умеренного до тропического |гравитация= Стандартная |местность= *Джунгли *Дождевые леса |вода= 8% |интерес= |флора=*Боффа-дерево *Воронья колючка *Гриб-граната *Жгучая недотрога *Змей-растение *Перьевой папоротник *Ползучий папоротник *Синелист *Туманная орхидея |фауна= |расы= Критокианцы |другиерасы= *Юужань-вонги *Ситхи *Люди *Массасси |язык= *Юужань-вонгский *Язык массасси *Критокианский *Основной |правительство= |население= До 1000 (95% люди, 5% прочие расы) |название местных= |города= *Ворнез *Рабочий аванпост *Горнодобывающий аванпост *Деревня массасси |импорт= |экспорт= |принадлежность= *Критокианцы *Орден джедаев *Империя ситхов *Джеонозийцы *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Галактическая Империя *Новая Республика *Новый Орден джедаев *Империя юужань-вонгов *Галактическая федерация свободных альянсов }} 'Явин-4''' ( ) — четвёртый спутник газового гиганта Явин, пригодный для жизни, с бурной тропической природой. Спутник стал «центром» в галактической многотысячелетней истории и повидал огромное количество галактических битв и сражений. Первоначально спутник стал пристанищем тёмного лорда ситхов Наги Садоу и его приспешников. Люди Садоу, превратившиеся в смертоносных воинов-массасси, построили храмы посреди джунглей спутника. Явин-4 стал свидетелем подъёма и падения тёмного джедая Экзара Куна, а также являлся местом размещения тайной базы повстанцев, при обороне которой была уничтожена первая «Звезда Смерти». Впоследствии на спутнике Люком Скайуокером была учреждена Академия джедаев, известная как Праксеум. После этого Явин-4 неоднократно являлся целью для нападения. Последнее такое нападение, предпринятое юужань-вонгами, заставило джедаев покинуть спутник. Описание Продолжительность дня на Явине-4 составляла 24 стандартных часа, продолжительность года равнялась 13,2 стандартного года. Это был жаркий мир джунглей с четырьмя главными континентами, разделёнными шестью океанами и одним внутренним морем. Десятилетия назад разведчики Колонии Ветийна дали континентам названия: Старлофт, Суиввен, Коос и Ветийн. Огромные леса высоких пурпурных деревьев массасси покрывали большую часть влажной местности; над скалистыми утесами возвышались вулканы. Спутник имел как влажный, так и сухой сезоны. thumb|left|230px|Пейзаж Явина-4 Поскольку Явин-4 находился на орбите газового гиганта, он имел два различных типа сумерек. Когда Явин-4 находился между планетой и звездой системы, на спутнике отсутствовало тёмное время суток, так как с одной стороны он был освещён звездой, а с другой — отражённым светом от газовой атмосферы Явина. Тогда джунгли утопали в жаре. Если же спутник был закрыт планетой от центральной звезды, то на всей поверхности наступала тёмная ночь. Когда это происходило, температура понижалась, что приводило к серьёзным штормам. Эти чередовавшиеся абсолютные дни и ночи длились долгое время из-за особенностей вращения спутника и планеты. На Явине-4 можно было наблюдать красивейшее природное явление, названное Радужным штормом. Оно происходило из-за того, что свет, проходя через верхнюю, туманную атмосферу гиганта, поляризовался и отражался. Этот отражённый свет проходил через ледяные кристаллики верхних слоёв атмосферы Явина-4, вызывая сверкающие фонтаны радужного сияния. Флора и фауна Флора спутника была очень разнообразна. Здесь встречались кусты синелиста, ползучий папоротник, перьевой папоротник, красочная туманная орхидея, кусты жгучей недотроги и взрывающийся гриб-граната. thumb|left|230px|Флора и фауна Явина-4 Местные животные в основном обитали в тропических джунглях, где можно было найти огромное количество живых существ от полуинтеллектуальных человекообразных обезьян, называемых вуламандрами, до слизистых саламандр и фиолетовых скачущих пауков. Под пологом леса жило множество птиц и опасные жуки-пираньи, которые обитали огромными стаями. Явинский руньип, краб-ящерица, краб-пловец, шепчущая птица, жалоносная ящерица, кристальная змея, бронированный угорь, ползающая рыба, грызун-стинтарил, жёлтый клещ, паук-рыболов, жук-пиранья и летающая двухголовая змея, созданная Экзаром Куном — всё это разнообразие видов населяло спутник. Явин-4 оставался нетронутым в течение нескольких десятилетий, пока юужань-вонги не вторглись в Галактику. История thumb|left|240px|«Корсар» Наги Садоу приближается к Явину-4 За тысячи лет до битвы, тёмный лорд ситхов Нага Садоу, потерпев поражение в Великой гиперпространственной войне, укрылся на Явине-4. Садоу приказал своим людям возвести массивные храмы, чтобы фокусировать энергию тёмной стороны для своей ситхской магии. Он спрятал свой корабль глубоко под недавно построенным Храмом огня. Используя знания тёмной стороны Силы, Садоу создал много монстров, включая изменённых воинов-массасси из потомков своей ситхской команды, предназначенных для охраны выстроенных храмов. Сам Садоу впал в анабиоз. Воины-массасси в ходе своей жизни постепенно превратились в примитивную и опасную племенную культуру, которая использовала тёмную сторону Силы для увеличения мощи своего архаичного оружия. Через 600 лет на спутник прибыл рыцарь-джедай Фридон Надд, который пробудил Нагу Садоу. Приняв учение от тёмного лорда, Надд улетел претворять свои планы в жизнь. Спустя ещё несколько столетий, приблизительно за 4000 лет до битвы при Явине, молодой джедай по имени Экзар Кун, экспериментировавший с тёмной стороной Силы, последовал за древним ситским священным писанием и прибыл на Явин-4. Он поработил воинов-массасси и заставил их строить новые храмы для прежних целей — концентрации тёмной энергии. Один из храмов, посвящённый величию Куна, был построен глубоко в джунглях в центре озера, а его орнамент включал блестящие драгоценные камни Коруса и высокую статую тёмного лорда. 250px|thumb|Явин объят пламенем. В ходе Великой войны ситхов Экзар Кун сделал Явин-4 своим последним оплотом, вытянув из тысяч массасси жизненную энергию, чтобы сохранить свою душу, несмотря на смерть его тела. В результате выброс Великой Силы спровоцировал гигантский лесной пожар. Когда Улик Кел-Дрома через несколько лет после войны вернулся на Явин-4, джунгли все ещё не возродились. Жизнь вернулась на спутник спустя тысячелетие. После Ситхских войн Орден джедаев стремился стереть информацию о Явинской системе из Архивов джедаев и других галактических баз данных, надеясь положить конец угрозе тёмной стороны, которая присутствовала на Явине-4. Во время Войн клонов Асажж Вентресс заманила на Явин-4 падавана Энакина Скайуокера и сразилась с ним на световых мечах. После продолжительного поединка Скайуокер одолел Вентресс, сбросив её с вершины одного из храмов массасси. left|thumb|250px|Дуэль Скайуокера и Вентресс на Явине в [[22 ДБЯ.]] Когда Альянс повстанцев стал строить свою первую главную базу, местом для неё выбрали Явин-4, так как система была расположена вдалеке от основных населённых районов Галактики. Несмотря на опасности Явина-4, спутник показал себя удачным укрытием для сил повстанцев, после того как они сбежали с Дантуина. Огромные святилища массасси маскировали их тактические и жилые помещения, а также их небольшой космический флот. Натуралист Альянса Др'уун Унн каталогизировал жизненные формы Явина-4. Именно он дал названия многим из храмов в так называемой «зоне массасси»: Храм синелиста, Дворец вуламандр и Великий храм, в котором разместилась база повстанцев. После уничтожения Альдераана и спасения принцессы Леи с первой Звезды Смерти Империя обнаружила месторасположение базы с помощью отслеживающего устройства, установленного на «Тысячелетнем соколе», когда тот находился на «Звезде Смерти». Империя предприняла попытку уничтожить её. Звено истребителей Люка Скайуокера сумело взорвать «Звезду Смерти» до того, как станция выстрелила по луне. Тем не менее, обломки «Звезды Смерти» обрушились на Явин-4 метеоритным дождем, подожгли леса и опустошили большие пространства спутника. Разрушения, конечно, были несколько меньше, чем в предыдущий раз, и практически всем базам удалось уцелеть. Однако база на Явине пала, когда туда явился Дарт Вейдер с наземными войсками и бомбардировщиками. Генерал повстанцев Ян Додонна остался на время эвакуации и, рискуя жизнью, провел серию взрывов, уничтоживших целое звено TIE-бомбардировщиков. thumb|200px|Храм массасси во времена Новой Республики Спустя семь лет после Эндорской битвы Великий храм использовался Люком Скайуокером как Академия джедаев. Тогда и был пробуждён дух тёмного джедая Экзара Куна. Усилиями новых учеников-джедаев дух Куна был побеждён. Уже в следующем году на академию напал флот адмирала Натаси Даалы. В ходе долгого и жестокого сражения силы Даалы были побеждены, а её звёздный суперразрушитель «Молот рыцарей» — уничтожен. Спустя восемнадцать лет после Эндорской битвы Энакин Соло обнаружил таинственный золотой шар в руинах Дворца вуламандр. Появления *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: Edge of the Whirlwind'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord'' * *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 33: Vindication, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' * * * * *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Death Star'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Empire 9: Darklighter, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 1'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Звёздные войны: «Звезда Смерти»'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Day after the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part I'' *''Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part II'' *''Dread Discovery!'' *''World of Fire!'' *''The Word for World is Death!'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' *''The Abduction'' * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * *''Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Allegiance'' *''Empire 20: A Little Piece of Home, Part 1'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Empire 26: "General" Skywalker, Part 1'' *''Empire 29: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 1'' *''Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Empire 39: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 4'' *''Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' * *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Tours'' *''Jedi Search'' * *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' * *''Simple Tricks'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Scourge'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' * *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Invasion: Refugees 1'' *''Invasion: Refugees 2'' *''Invasion: Refugees 4'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Traitor'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' }} Неканонические появления * Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan * ''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters'' video game * Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope * Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope * Star Wars: Demolition * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Tag & Bink Are Dead * Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover * Источники *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''Classic Campaigns'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Heroes & Rogues'' * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Star Wars Adventures Magazine 12'' *''From Pencil to Pixel: The Art of Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Джеонозис и миры Внешнего Кольца'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев»'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Справочник по противникам'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' * * * * * * * * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики»'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''Иллюстрированный атлас'' * * * * *''Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации'' *''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' * * * * *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира'' * *''Твердыни сопротивления'' * * * * * * }} Ссылки * Примечания и сноски Категория:Локации Явина-4 Категория:Планеты с атмосферой I типа Категория:Спутники Внешнего Кольца